dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: After Life (Videogame)
Dragon Ball After Life (also known as Dragon Ball AF) is a videogame created by the user ExtremeSSJ4. The videogame was realesed on May 4 of the year 2011. The game is on Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Xbox 360, Wii, PC and DS. The characters on the cover are SSJ Vegeta, SSJ Teen Gohan, Ukog, SSJ Goku Jr, SSJ Goku (Gogeta costume) and a created saiyan. The game has a special edition that will include a Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Movie it can be the movie Dead Beast or Possesion depends on the store you buy the game and it will also include a code that gives you 1000 zenies for the shop. 'Stages' City (Noon, Evening, Night) City Ruins (Noon, Evening, Night) Desert (Evening, Night) Glacier Namek Dying Namek Wasteland (Noon, Evening, Night) Rocky Area (Noon, Evening, Night) Cell Games Kame House Outer Space Kami's Lookout World Tournament Training Room (Capsule Corp Ship) Training Room (Bulma's Special) Dying Earth Supreme Kai's World Hyperbolic Time Chamber Hell Planet Vegeta King Vegeta's Castle Other World Tournament Lake (Noon, Evening, Night) ﻿''' '''Characters *'Goku (Early) '(GA, FSSJ, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4) *'Goku (End) '(GGA, GT, GTSSJ, GTSSJ3, Super Goku SSJ3, GTSSJ4, SSJ5) *'Vegeta (Early) '(Scouter, GA, SSJ, Super Vegeta, SSJ2) *'Vegeta (End) '(SSJ3, Super Vegeta SSJ3, GT, GGA, SSJ4, Majin Vegeta) *'Trunks '(Kid, Kid SSJ, Teen, GT, GTSSJ, GTSSJ2, GTSSJ3, GTSSJ4) *'Goten '(Kid, Kid SSJ, Teen, GT, GTSSJ, GTSSJ2, GTSSJ3, SSJ4) *'Gohan (Early) '(Kid, GA, Teen, Teen SSJ, Teen SSJ2, Teen SSJ3, Teen SSJ4, Great Saiyaman) *'Gohan (End) '(SSJ, SSJ2, Ultimate Gohan, GT, GTSSJ, SSJ3, SSJ4) *'King Vegeta '(GA, SSJ) *'Bardock '(GA, SSJ, SSJ4) *'Pan '(Kid) *'Bulla ' *'Tarble '(GA, SSJ, SSJ3) *'Raditz '(GA, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) *'Nappa '(GA, SSJ, SSJ4) *'Turles '(GA, SSJ) *'Fasha '(GA, SSJ) *'Tora '(GA, SSJ) *'Oolong ' *'Bear Thief' *'Monster Carrot ' *'Tambourine' *'King Piccolo' *'Yamcha '(Bandit) *'Master Roshi '(Jackie Chun, Max Power) *'Krillin '(Kid, Hair, Old) *'Mercenary Tao '(Cyborg) *'Dracula Man' *'Grandpa Gohan' *'Tien ' *'Chiaotzu' *'Chi Chi '(Kid) *'Saibamen' *'Dodoria' *'Zarbon '(2nd Form) *'Recoome' *'Burter ' *'Jeice' *'Ginyu '(Goku) *'Nail ' *'Frieza '(1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, 4th Form, 100 %, 5th Form) *'Mecha Frieza' *'King Cold' *'Future Trunks '(SSJ, USSJ) *'Dr Gero '(Android 20) *'Android 19' *'Android 18 '(GT) *'Cell '(Imperfect, Semi Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect, Ultra) *'Android 17 '(Hell Fighter, Super) *'Android 16' *'Cell Jr' *'Supreme Kai '(Kibito Kai) *'Videl '(GT) *'Spopovich' *'Pui Pui ' *'Yakon' *'Dabura' *'Fat Buu' *'Buu '(Evil, Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Kid, Ultra) *'Gotenks '(SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Adult) *'Vegito '(SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) *'Uub '(Kid, Majuub) *'Ledgic' *'Cardinal Muchi Muchi' *'Luud' *'Sigma Force Cannon' *'Baby '(Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, GGA Baby Vegeta, Adult) *'General Rildo '(Meta Rildo, Hyper Meta Rildo) *'Haze Shenron ' *'Rage Shenron ' *'Oceanus Shenron '(True Form) *'Naturon Shenron '(True Form, Pan Absorbed) *'Nuova Shenron ' *'Eis Shenron' *'Syn Shenron '(Omega Shenron) *'Janemba '(Super) *'Broly '(SSJ, LSSJ, LSSJ3, LSSJ4) *'Paragus' *'Garlic Jr' *'Dr Wheelo' *'Slug ' *'Cooler '(Final Form, Meta Cooler, Final Form 2) *'Android 13 '(Super) *'Android 14' *'Android 15' *'Bojack '(Full Power) *'Hirudegarn '(Transformed) *'Tapion' *'Hachihyaku' *'Zangya' *'Bido' *'Kogu' *'Gogeta '(SSJ, SSJ4, Veku) *'Bujin' *'Salza' *'Pikkon' *'Kami '(Young) *'Borgos '(GA) *'Yajirobe' *'Cui' *'Appule' *'Guldo' *'Yamu' *'Coolza' 'Story Mode' This mode is when you do the story of ''Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, ''and the 1st saga of ''Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans.'' 'Dragon Ball Saga:' Goku vs Bear Thief Goku vs Oolong Goku vs Yamcha Goku vs Master Carrot Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) vs Yamcha Jackie Chun vs Krillin Goku vs Mercenary Tao Dracula Man vs Krillin Goku vs Ghost (Grandpa Gohan) Tien vs Yamcha Krillin vs Chiaotzu Goku vs Krillin Tien vs Goku Goku vs Tambourine Goku vs King Piccolo Goku vs Chi Chi Goku vs Piccolo Saiyans Saga: Raditz vs Goku Goku vs Raditz Piccolo vs Raditz Tien vs Saibamen Saibamen vs Yamcha Krillin vs Saibamen Goku vs Nappa Goku vs Vegeta 'Planet Namek Saga:' Vegeta vs Dodoria Zarbon vs Vegeta Vegeta vs Zarbon Recoome vs Vegeta Goku vs Recoome Goku vs Burter Goku vs Jeice Goku vs Ginyu Frieza vs Nail Gohan vs Frieza (2nd Form) Goku vs Frieza 'Androids Saga:' Trunks (Future) vs Mecha Frieza Trunks (Future) vs King Cold Dr Gero vs Yamcha Android 19 vs Goku Vegeta vs Android 19 Piccolo vs Dr Gero Android 18 vs Vegeta Imperfect Cell vs Piccolo Piccolo vs Android 17 Cell (Imperfect) vs Android 17 Cell (Semi- Perfect) vs Android 16 Vegeta vs Cell (Semi- Perfect) Cell (Perfect) vs Vegeta Cell (Perfect) vs Trunks (Future) Goku vs Cell (Perfect) Cell (Perfect) vs Gohan Gohan vs Cell Jr Gohan vs Cell Trunks (Future) vs Android 17 Trunks (Future) vs Android 18 Trunks (Future) vs Cell (Imperfect) 'Majin Saga:' Trunks vs Goten Supreme Kai vs Piccolo Spopovich vs Videl Vegeta vs Pui Pui Goku vs Yakon Gohan vs Dabura Majin Vegeta vs Goku Fat Buu vs Dabura Majin Vegeta vs Fat Buu SSJ3 Goku vs Fat Buu Evil Buu vs Fat Buu Super Buu vs Gotenks Super Buu vs Ultimate Gohan Vegito vs Super Buu Kid Buu vs Vegeta Kid Buu vs Fat Buu Goku vs Kid Buu Goku vs Kid Uub 'Black Star Dragon Balls Saga:' Kid Goku vs Ledgic Trunks vs Cardinal Muchi Muchi Kid Goku vs Luud Kid Goku vs Sigma Force Cannon Kid Goku vs General Rildo Kid Trunks vs Baby Goten vs Baby Gohan vs Goten (Baby) Gohan (Baby) vs Piccolo Gohan (Baby) vs Vegeta Vegeta (Baby) vs Kid Goku Majuub vs Vegeta (Baby) Vegeta (Baby) vs Majuub Kid Goku (GGA) vs Vegeta (Baby) Goku (SSJ4) vs Vegeta (Baby) Vegeta (GGA Baby) vs Goku (SSJ4) Goku (SSJ4) vs Vegeta (GGA Baby) 'Super 17 and Omega Saga:' Kid Goku vs Cell Kid Goku vs Frieza Gohan vs General Rildo Vegeta vs Android 17 (HF) Trunks vs Saibamen Goten vs Saibamen Android 17 vs Android 18 vs Android 17 (Super) vs Kid Goku Android 17 (Super) vs Goku (SSJ4) Kid Goku vs Android 17 (Super) Pan vs Haze Shenron Goku (SSJ4) vs Rage Shenron Pan vs Oceanus Shenron Goku (SSJ4) vs Naturon Shenron Goku (SSJ4) vs Nuova Shenron Goku (SSJ4) vs Eis Shenron Syn Shenron vs Goku (SSJ4) Omega Shenron vs Goku (SSJ4) Gogeta (SSJ4) vs Omega Shenron Omega Shenron vs Vegeta (SSJ4) Kid Goku vs Omega Shenron 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Saga:' Goten vs Pan Pan vs Bulla Chiaotzu vs Krillin Pan vs Majuub Goten vs Gohan Vegeta vs Trunks Bulla vs Tien 'Movies Saga:'﻿ 'Versus Mode' Versus Mode is a free battle mode which means that you can fight with any character against any character. There is 3 different modes here which are: 1 VS 1, Team Battle and Battle Royal. '1 vs 1:' 'Team Battle:' 'Battle Royal:' 'Tournament Mode' The Tournament Mode is where you can fight in any of the 4 tournaments. When you begin the game you will start with only 2 tournaments which are The Other World Tournament and The World Tournament. The other 2 are be unlocked by finishing The Cell Saga and The Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Saga. The four tournaments are The World Tournament, The Other World Tournament, The Cell Games and The Party Tournament. 'World Tournament:' 'Other World Tournament:' 'Cell Games:' 'Party Tournament:' 'Creation Zone Mode' 'Online Mode' 'Extras Mode' 'Options Mode﻿' 'Trivia﻿'' '''﻿ ﻿ Category:Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans